Dix ans plus tard
by Anton-Merry
Summary: Et si après la guerre, Hermione était la seule survivante ...


**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je viens de retrouver une ancienne one-shot que j'ai écrite il y a plus de deux ans.**

**C'était mes débuts ^^**

**Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas une grande merveille mais je l'aime et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

**L'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling. Seuls quelques personnages sont de moi.**

**Dix ans plus tard**

La pluie tombait depuis des heures et après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle s'était enfin décidée à descendre de sa voiture. Arpentant les allées du cimetière, elle savait où il fallait qu'elle se rende. Sur leur tombes. À ses amis de toujours. Elle, la seule survivante de la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort, se retrouvait encore une fois à fleurir les pierres tombales. Elle tourna à droite et entra dans la partie réservée aux héros de guerres comme la communauté des sorciers les avait appelés ou les grands oubliés comme elle le disait souvent à son entourage.  
A chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, elle effectuait les mêmes gestes, les mêmes actes, les mêmes pensées. Elle se souvenait de cette guerre atroce qui avait eu raison des plus grands. Cette guerre avait été la plus meurtrière du siècle. Les mangemorts avaient tué tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Sirius, Albus, Luna, Fred, Neville, Dean, Percy ... et bien d'autres. Tout avait enfin pris fin lorsque Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley avaient tué Voldemort mais ils avaient dû donner leur vie pour réussir.  
Des trombes d'eau continuaient de tomber sur son Angleterre qu'elle affectionnait tant. En cette fin de mois d'août, elle s'était habillée d'un tailleur bleu pâle avec des chaussures à talons. Aujourd'hui, pour la dixième année consécutive, elle revenait se recueillir sur leur tombes mais surtout sur celle de Ron. Une fois arrivée devant la pierre tombale grise, elle s'accroupit et déposa les fleurs qu'elle tenait à la main.

« - Mon cher Ron, tu me manques tellement. Je pensais que plus le temps passerait, moins je souffrirai. Et en fait, ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois même que tu me manques de plus en plus ainsi qu'à Amy et à Adam. Ils aimeraient tellement te connaître comme j'ai pu te connaître. Après tout, tu es leur père, mon chéri. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, il y a un mois, nous avons eu une merveilleuse nouvelle. Ils rentrent à Poudlard dans deux jours. Notre maison va me sembler bien vide sans vous tous. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue se mélangeant ainsi à la pluie froide. Un vent chaud caressa son visage pâle et la rassura. Elle ferma les yeux et préféra profiter de cet instant doux et reposant. Le vent qui soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres faisait un petit bruit de fond, irrégulier et pesant. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille, essuya sa joue et soupira.

« - Tu te rends compte ? Poudlard ! J'attendais avec impatience leur admission là-bas et ça y est, ils ont été intégrés. La meilleure école pour nos enfants. Espérons qu'ils ne feront pas autant de bêtises que nous trois. Dès notre première année, à onze ans, on essayait déjà de contrer Voldemort. Enfin, nous étions jeunes et insouciants ... très insouciants. Je n'ai pas élevé Amy et Adam comme ça mais ce besoin d'aventure et de s'attirer des problèmes est peut-être génétique. »

Elle se retourna et vit deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années avancer vers elle aux côtés d'une femme grande et mince. Elle leur fit un petit sourire discret et reporta son esprit sur la tombe.

« - Si tu les voyais ... ils sont beaux et te ressemblent beaucoup. Les mêmes cheveux et le même sourire. Ils sont très fiers d'aller dans l'école qui a enseigné la magie à leurs parents, à leur parrain et à toute leur famille. »

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule ce qui la fit faire demi-tour. Elle vit son fils se tenir à côté d'elle. Puis sa fille, Amy, s'agenouilla à sa droite. Adam dit :

« - Bonjour P'pa ! Maman te l'a sans doute dit, nous allons à Poudlard dans deux jours.  
- Oui et comme toi, papa, nous irons à Griffondor. On te le promet. »

Amy posa une rose sur la tombe de son père et embrassa sa mère. La femme qui se trouvait derrière eux à quelques pas leur rappela :

« - Hermione, je suis désolée, mais nous devons y aller. Le chauffeur s'impatiente.  
- Oui, nous arrivons. »

Hermione et Amy se relevèrent et commencèrent, main dans la main, à retourner vers le véhicule qui leur était réservé.

« - Hermione, le ministre aimerait avoir un rendez-vous avec vous demain, lui dit la femme,  
- Non, demain, je m'occupe de mes enfants. »

Elle se retourna vers la pierre tombale de son défunt mari et murmura un « je t'aime ».


End file.
